Where is the l0ve Malfoy?
by xxsKatErkAyxx
Summary: Sex God Malfoy wants Hermione to himself now that their almost out of Hogwarts, does she get pregnant? can she take it?...This is my first book so R&R....Rated M for mature
1. Chapter 1

Hey....Hey...HEY!! You yea you the one who's reading this, this story contains mature content so if you can't handle the language well then STOP reading it!!!!....so here it goes

NOTE: This is my first Story so excited so review PLEZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!

HERMIONE:

I was sitting by the pond on this beautiful morning, when out of nowhere some blasted thing hit me right upside the head, i fell unconscious for a few seconds well that's what i think. I awoke to to people's muttering around me and i could barley breath i was trying to take in air but if felt like breathing trough a straw i tried to sit upright but there was something heavy on me. I was really confused what was going on how come i couldn't get up and why was everything around me so dark. Then i heard someone yelling at their top of their lungs it sounded like Harry's voice

"'Arr- ugh... what the heck" I said with frustration

"Shut up GRANGER" some voice i recognized to be Malfoys'

"What the hell were am I Malfoy? Where is Ron and Harry?" I was getting really angry now

"Listen you don't wanna know, so just shut up!" He had urgency in his voice

"To hell i'll shut up fo-"

"Okay i'll tell you, Well when i saw you outside sitting by yourself without Potty and Weesly i decided to go and taunt you so as i was going over you got knocked in the head by some kind of stone it just came flying in the air and i was behind you so people thought it was me, i had to get you before Potty could find me so were here in a broom closet hiding while your 'friends' are looking for me and well _you_" he finally finished with a more urgency to his voice this time.

"And what makes you think i'll believe you, your father was a death-" but by the time i said father he held up his wand i didn't move one because i was shocked and two the closet was even to small to move so we were squished in there.

"Don't even think about saying what i think your gonna say, a mudblood like you would never even know what its like to live in a family full of pureblood" This time he said it with blood shot eyes

"...." i said nothing cause what was i supposed to say i didn't know what it felt like to live in a family that was pureblood.

"Malfoy what the fuck do you think your doing move your damn hands from my legs"

"I'm not touching you Granger, Never in my life would i touch-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" i screamed at the top of my lungs running out the closet shaking violently

People came out from everywhere classrooms, bathrooms, the Great hall, and even from corners i thought didn't even exist.

"HERMIONE are you okay, Where's Malfoy?" I looked behind me back into the closet but he was gone so i turned back to Harry

"I don't know he must of left...What happened Harry? I said with confusion

"We heard you got hit in the head by Malfoy and we came as fast as we can but when we got out into the lawn you were nowhere to be seen we asked people but it was like they couldn't speak or something they were all shocked or something, so Ron and I figured something bad happened to you"

"Hermione is that dip-shit of a Malfoy hurt you in any way i will _kill_ him and don't you regret it" said Ron like a big brother he is

"No I'm fine i think there was a spider on me or something...Oh my gosh Ron whatever you do don't turn around

well knowing Ron he turned around and there it was the spider, he screamed like a girl to be exact and ran out of the hall up the satires and into the common room. Harry followed but walking and i went right with him but first i had to look for my wand because i noticed it was gone from my sleeve. I went back to the closet and guess who i noticed there with my wand.

"Granger i think you left something behind"

"Oh yea i guess i did well i'll just be getting that back before i call Harry back here to get it from you"

He smiled a devilish grin and it felt like i melted for like nine seconds we locked eyes and i couldn't stop thinking about him it was as if it was just him in the world...like if no one else existed and he was going to be there for life

I snapped out of it first

"So are you going to give me my wand back, or will i bring Harry here?"

"Do you always have to do things with them or can you do things yourself Granger?"

"Don't treat me like I'm noting Malfoy I can destroy you and your big ego in one swipe of my wand so don't play with me and hand it over"

"Well you know you could have just asked instead of being so what you call cute"

Was Dr-I mean Malfoy really flirting with me?

"You know what just give it to me and i promise you _I _won't hurt you okay!"

He handed it over and being better then him i kept my promise but as i touched the wand he pulled me in the closet and closed the door

**DRACO:**

I can't believe that I'm stuck in a stupid closet hiding from Potty and hell Weesly me out of everybody in the damn school I'm hiding with a girl that is unconscious in a closet and I'm the fucken Sex God of this school so why am I not dry humping her right now well because she's my arch enemy. Wow i can't even believe i want to dry hump her well hey she could be viscous but she looked so sexy sleeping. The way her chest moved in a slow rhythm. AHHH stop your a Malfoy you do not get with a mudblood no matter what. Oh my God she's moving what am i supposes to tell her when she wakes up she could hex me in a second....Oh God Oh God where's her wand.

So I took her wand she would notice it gone were in a small closet she wouldn't even notice it if i stuck myself in her she would be just like do you feel that and get on with her life.

Oh God I can hear Potty outside what the heck and this girl is moving what am i going to tell her AHHH help MEEE

"Arry-ugh what the heck?"

I told her to shut up

Being a girl no matter in what situation she asked so much questions. Why she was here where are her what she calls friends, so being a good boy I told her everything that happened but being a little bitch she is she didn't freken believe me....so just as she was bout to say something about my dad being a deatheater i pulled out her wand on her but she didn't even notice it i thought she was going to say 'Hey why the hell do you have my wand' and beat me up but she looked star stricken so i let it be and turned my back to her. Then she suddenly accused me of touching her leg and when i was explaining myself on how i would never even think about touching a mudblood she screamed at me.

What the hell was i supposed to do so i moved to the back of the closet where you couldn't see anybody in it even if you were standing right out the door. Everybody being little gossipers jumped out from everywhere and tried to see what was going on. Then just my luck Potty and Weesly came and calmed down that sexy looking Granger...wow I could see up her skirt if i wanted to from down here but the next thing i know was Weesly screaming from a spider can you believe that a spider wow this just made my day. Then Potty left and Granger came towards me and i figured she was looking for her wand so being a gentleman i asked if she was looking for it.

"You know what just give it to me and i promise you _I _won't hurt you okay!"

I gave it to her but just as she touched it i pulled her in and closed the door behind her

I looked into her eyes again and it was as if i could see us together in the future...and i wanted to know why so i pulled her in closer for a kiss. Her sweet lips touched mine i could feel she was pulling away at first but then she accepted it and kissed me back i was surprised but she did and it felt good. I held her warm body close to mine and loved each moment passing by it felt so natural to hold her in my arms so close.

But she stopped it

"Malfoy what did we just do?" I could ask the same question to myself What did we just do?

"Listen Granger I won't say anything if you won't" I was surprised when she agreed and we started making out again

I started feeling up and down her sides she was nervous but didn't show it. I brought her gently to the nearest wall and lifted her up waist high she had her legs wrapped around me tightly while i was kissing up and down her neck. She pulled me closer then i slipped her shirt over her head and lifted up her skirt. Wow was i surprised to see her wearing a black thong.

"What you have never seen a girl wear a thong or something?" She said when i stopped

"No i have i just never thought i would see you war one" I said and went back to her body

I started up at her neck and worked my way down to her bellybutton she arched her back in pleasure and let out a little sexy moan. I started to unzip my pants and took off my boxers, then i slid into her

"OH God" she had a smile across her face so i brought my lips up to her and we had s sort of tongue wrestle while here body was causing friction with mine she was moving in circles and i back and forth pushing her against the wall with every thrust, which looked painful but she was strong enough to take it. We went at this constant speed until she moaned 'faster' so i went faster and harder and not to long into it we started getting sticky and sweaty and we were both reaching our climax i reached under her bra and grabbed her breast but with the gentlest touch that she giggled, we were so close to reaching our climax i could feel her walls tightening around my length and then she let out a moan and arched her back which made me go in deeper. Then she said stop i could tell she already reached her point, and i had reached mine a little while back so i stopped.

She wasn't embarrassed about her body so she let me kiss her for a little while longer then she said she had to go but if I wanted to do it again to meet her in the Room of Requirement at 9.

"Okay I'll be there" I said with excitement cause i have to admit that was the best sex i have ever had and i know sex when i have it.

"I have to go now and go and console Ron" and with a kiss she left. When she said that last words i wanted to kill Ron.

Note: this is my first story so please review so i can update n who wants to know what happens next yea me 2 so give me some inspirations!!!

Disclamer: j.k. rowling

Dedicate this to my baby Dieg0 i l0ve y0u babe!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:These stories are now made for my readers hope you guys enjoy them :)**

**Shout out: To my first reviewer your awesome :)**

**Read and Review ppl pleeeeeezzzzzzzz**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

POV Hermione:

Can you believe what i just did ugh... neither can i but it felt so right and damn was he good. Why did i want to do it again i don't know it's not like were ever going to get together...Oh God what if i get pregnant

At this thought she ran all the way to the common room. She stopped at the portrait because there was a crowd standing in front and out of the common room.

"Hey Ginny what's this all about, what's wrong?"

"I don't really know either i just got here and there they were all these people"

"Move, you HEY MOVE!" said a familiar voice, soon came out to be Professor Snape

"Professor, what has happened here?" Ginny asked with concern

"EVERYBODY needs to go down to the entrance hall and there you will go with the Head of your House" Snape said with a snarl, because now some kids were getting into an argument about what happened

"he didn't even answer my question" Ginny told me

"Yea i know Gin' hey lets just go down and get the dish from Harry and Ron"

"Alright but have you seen them? a few hours after i heard Ron yelling up the stairs about a spider i came and here we are"

"No i was um...busy...looking for my wand, Hey Gin' lets just go okay i really want to know what happened" I said with eagerness

"Okay" and with that they both left, Hermione even forgot about checking to see if she was pregnant... but once she got down to the entrance hall and saw the closet she then remembered.

"Um....Hey Gin' ...um yea i have to use the bathroom for a second okay so just meet me up in the Great Hall, it won't take to long...girl problems"

"Yea okay" Ginny said with disbelief but tried not to show it in her voice

Hermione ran off to the bathroom as fast as she could, but as she turned the corner she bumped into none other than Malfoy himself.

"Just can't stay off of me can you now Granger?" He said with that smirk upon his face that had her fall for him the first time. But since she was in a hurry she had no time for him

"Just move Malfoy before i hex you into the little toad you are"

"Got an aggressive side Granger i like that but how bout we take it to the classroom this time" he was still smirking and this pissed her off even more

"MALFOY God-dammit i said MOVE" She said with furry and frustration in her voice while pointing her wand up to him.

He stepped aside but slowly and whispered "It must be that time of month"

She turned the corner but just as she did so she hexed him right in the arse with a transfiguration spell and turned his robe into an illusion of flames.

He was screaming like girl and them he ran into Ginny and she was laughing her head off.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

POV Ginny:

Hermione has been acting weird ever since i meet up with her in front of the tower, she was all jumpy and just plain eerie. Then when we talk about where she was, she gets all start struck as if she saw a ghost but we can't use that there are ghost everywhere around here she has to be used to them by now. I think something is up and I'm going to find out what.

We were heading down to the Great Hall and then she jumps out of nowhere and says she needs to go to the bathroom now i know something is up, she would die to find out what Harry and Ron were doing and what happened to them but she needs to go to the bathroom at a time like this no way.

So i said i'll wait for her in the Great Hall but just as she turned the corner i followed, i heard noises up ahead and decided that it must be Hermione when i finally got up to the corner to see who she was talking to, i saw her and Malfoy having a conversation a real conversation well thats what i thought until he said lets take it to the classroom what the hell was he talking about.

I was about to approach them until 'Mione screamed at him so i figured everything was alright. Then i saw her peek her head out from the bathroom and hex him in the arse, she made his robes look as if they were on fire well guess what that dimwitted Malfoy thought that it was really and was screaming like a girl. He was running right at me i had nowhere else to hid just then i had the wind knocked out of me, and fell to the floor laughing.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

POV Hermione:

When I got to the bathroom i wondered why there was nobody here, then i realized this was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom i had no time to go to a different bathroom so i ran into one of the stalls trying not to make to much noise so that Myrtle can come here

"Ortus imperium" I whispered a spell for birth control.

"Ooooohhooooo Who's There?!" I heard Myrtle yell

"It's ju...juss...just muu....muuumuuu.....meeee.... Myr....tl...eee, 'Mione" I stuttered to make it seem like i was crying she lets everyone stay in here if they got hurt, she knows how its feels.

"What are you doing in here, come to steel my secrets on how to get Harry?" She said with anger she was always jealous that Harry was my friend but he just never liked her.

"Listen Myrtle, i had a big fight with Ron okay i just wanted to be alone right now" I said with tears dripping down my face (those acting lessons in the Muggle world really paid off)

"...okay but don't think that _you'll _get this treatment from me all the time" she said with her last word and plopped right back into the toilet.

Eww i thought how can she always do that its so nasty? i kept thinking almost forgetting about the birth control spell, when ever you get done casting this spell you always end up hungry because it clears up your stomach after you throw up. I almost forgot about meeting Ginny back at the Great Hall i was wiping my face with a toilet paper and getting ready to leave when i heard someone come in.

"Um..hello...shhh...hello is anybody in here?" I heard someone say i knew that voice it was Parvati and i could hear someone whispering in the back but i couldn't tell what they were saying but it sounded like Lavender. Oh my gosh i have to get outta here if they find me in here they'll spread some stupid rumor ugh.. but how?

Lavender kept laughing and giggling the whole time "Damn it Lavender shut up already or you'll get us caught" she said in a fierce whisper

"Oh stop being such a bug nobody comes in here so there's nothing to worry about we won't get caught" she said with another giggle

I have to get this on tape or something dang why did i leave my cell in the common room how will i get this on tape i kept thinking to myself ahh help I'm dying here.

"Fine but lets just get this over with" she said with one last breath.

Hermione finally decided to look through a crack in the bathroom stall and saw something she would have never guessed have ever happen in ever of the whole Wizarding Community, she was leaning in closer and trying to get a better look because what she saw, she didn't think would be true until she slipped on her own vomit and hit her head against the toilet after that all went blank--------

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

POV Ginny:

"Where is she?" Ginny said with concern, she was now hiding around the corner of the bathroom if Hermione came out she could sprint down the corridor and meet her at the Great Hall. Ginny was now really getting worried and was about to burst in when Lavender and Parvati stormed into the bathroom Lavender full of giggles and Parvati annoyed with Lavender for smiling so much.

"Lavender this is not funny so stop smiling" Parvati said with frustration, before they went into the bathroom they were standing in front of the door

"No Parvati your such a nut crack lets just go in and enjoy okay" she said with a little girl smile batting her eyes at the same time and Parvati gave in, together they went into the bathroom

When they went in Ginny could hear whispering she was going to peek until she heard Parvati whisper to Lavender to shut up.

She tried to see what was going on but as of this moment she couldn't hear anything so she pushed the door in a little to see if there was anything wrong and what she saw was unbelievable,

Parvati and Lavender.....

End Of Story Notes: What do you want them to do, see talk about?...sorry this one was short i wanted my readers to interact with this one i promise you the next one will be a lot longer :)...and if you have anything you want hermione to do PM me which means private messaging....do all this under PM ( R&R rate and review :))


End file.
